sydneytothemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Shop of Reynolds/Transcript
[At Reynolds Rides.] Sydney: Dang, girl. You made this smoothie? If my dad didn't own this place, I'd actually pay for it. Olive: Hey, M. R. Where's the girl who usually makes smoothies? Max: Chloe? She texted me. She has the flu. If she looks anything like her emoji, I may have to replace her. Sydney: Dad, you're working nonstop. Why don't you take a break? Max: I can't sit down. I gotta prep for the big sale. Olive: Oh, right. That's this weekend. Max: Yup. It's always the weekend before the River Road Bike Marathon. And this year, we reaaally need it. Sydney: What do you mean, "reaaally need it"? Max: I mean, sorta need it... I mean, who needs it? Not us. Sydney: Dad, I'm not a kid. Just tell me straight up. What's going on? Max: If we don't do well on this sale, we may have to close. Sydney: What?! Why would you tell that to a little kid? Max: Syd, we'll be fine. It's just, online shopping has made it really hard on all the neighborhood stores. Olive: Oh my gosh, this dress is 80% off! Woop! Woop! Add to cart! What'd I miss? Max: Oof, is it suddenly hot in here? Sydney: Dad, you okay? You don't look so good. Max: No, I'm fine. Olive Is it suddenly cold in here? Sydney: I think you might be sick. Max: Oh, no, no, no. I cannot be sick. Is it possible to be hot from the waist up and cold from the waist down? Oh, it just switched. Olive: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. his shoulder Oh, no, I touched him! Where's the hand sanitizer? I'm contaminated. [THEME] [In the kitchen, Sydney's cooking, Judy comes in.] Sydney: Morning, Grandma! Judy: Morning, Noodle. Why are you making breakfast? Where's the old dude with the apron? Sydney: Dad was feeling a little under the weather yesterday. He's probably sleeping it off. He's a fighter. [Max comes in.] Max: Mommy, I'm not feeling well! Sydney: Well, that was a fast fight. Judy: Oh, brother. When your father gets the flu, he turns into a five-year-old. Max: I do not! Mommy, I have ouchies in my head and yuckies in my tum-tum. Judy: It's called nausea, and it's spreading. Sydney: Dad, I'm so sorry you're sick, but who's gonna run the sale? Max: No one. I'm canceling it. Sydney: What?! You can't. You said the store could close if it's not a big success. Hey, maybe Grandma and I can run it. Max: That's too big a risk. I always order a hundred extra bikes, and if we don't sell them all, we'll lose all the money. And then I'll definitely go out of business. Sydney: But, Dad, let us try-- Max: Sorry, Syd. My mind's made up... Mommy, the backs of my eyeball burn. Will you blow on them? Judy: I'm sorry you have to see this, Syd. to blow Max's eyes (groaning) to 1992 [In Just Fun and Games, Max is working at the counter, Leo arrives.] Young Max: Hey, Leo. Wassup? Leo: I'll tell you wassup. I just got the worst possible news. Young Max: What? Leo: My dad hired a girl to work here. Young Max: No! Leo: It gets worse. He wants us to be "gentlemen". He said, and I quote, "Your days of armpit farts are over". Young Max: What about real farts? Leo: You don't think I asked that? Young Max: You know what we should do? We should ice her out. Leo: Yeah, give her the cold shoulder. She'll be gone in a day. [A girl comes in.] Hailey: Hi, you must be Leo and Max. I'm Hailey. [There's a moment of silence. Then Leo and Max approach her.] Leo: Hailey! Welcome aboard. I was just saying how excited I was about you joining us. Young Max: I was even more excited. Hailey: Okay if I take my break now? [silence] Hailey: I'm kidding! [silence] (overdone laughter) Young Max: You're so funny. Leo: I thought she was funnier. back to present-day [At Reynolds Rides] Sydney: I can't believe my dad's canceling the sale. What's gonna happen to the store? [Judy arrives] Judy: Noodle! Sydney: Grandma, what are you doing here? Judy: I had to get away from your father. What kind of a grown man doesn't blow his own nose? Don't worry, I can still keep an eye on him on the Daddy cam. Max: the video Mommy! Where are you? I need soup! Sydney: Wow. I'm being raised by that man. Costumer: Hi, do you know if there's someone here who can help me? Sydney: Actually, I'm the owner's daughter. I guess I can help you. What are you looking for? Costumer: A mountain bike for my daughter's thirteenth birthday. Sydney: Well, I know this one's popular. It's got heavy duty shocks and a light aluminum frame. Costumer: I don't know. Sydney: It comes in pink. Costumer: I'll take it. Sydney: Really? I think I just sold you a bike. Judy: And I can ring you up. May I also recommend a matching helmet with built-in speakers, biofeedback hand grips, and a bike computer? Costumer: '''MS Well, I don't want to spoil her, but that's boat's sailed. Ring it up. '''Judy: Our mechanic will have you road-ready in 20 minutes. Sydney: Hunter? Hunter: in Syd, yes, Syd! Sydney: Will you please mount these items on this bike? Hunter: Be happy to, I'll have it done in three minutes. Sydney: Three minutes? Hunter: Sorry, two minutes. I don't need a break. the bicycle Ooh-rah! Sydney: Grandma, did you see that? I just sold that woman a whole bike! Judy: And I upsold her a bunch of overpriced accessories! Reminds me of when this store first opened. I used to do everything around here. I even dressed up as a dancing gorilla out front. I did not date a lot that summer. Olive: Syd, every time I try to make myself a smoothie, someone takes it and leaves me money. How rude. Here's 30 bucks. Sydney: You know what? We can totally run this sale. We've got Grandma, our seasoned veteran. Hunter, our crack mechanic. Hunter: Ooh-rah! Sydney: And now Olive workin' blender. We can save the store. Judy: But how are we gonna convince your dad? Sydney: Easy-- we're not gonna tell him. Olive: Do you really think we can do this without your dad? Judy: You mean this guy? Max: the video Mommy! I need you! Sydney: Yeah, I think we got this. the kitchen, Sydney's using the laptop, Judy's approaching her. Sydney: Grandma, I did an online invite for the sale. Check out how many responses I got. Judy: Wow, I should have you do my online dating app. comes in and Sydney closes the laptop quickly. Sydney: Dad, you really shouldn't be walking around the house in those really quiet slipper. Max: I can't sleep. I had the worst nightmare. Judy: Was it about your son being a toddler again? Oh, wait, that was mine. Max: It was all so real. I dreamt the sale was going on. But when I got there, everything was going wrong. Also, my high school basketball coach was yelling at me. He said, "Reynolds, you run like a lazy duck". Which is weird, 'cause he was a chicken. Sydney: Whoa, that is crazy, especially the part about the sale. Where'd that come from? Max: At least, it reminded me to cancel that big shipment of bikes. That could've sunk the store right there. I'm gonna call Hunter to have him stop it. Sydney: Dad, no! I'll call Hunter for you. You need some rest, go back to sleep. And if you see your coach, give him a quack, quack for me. to1992 [At Just Fun and Games, Max is talking to Hailey.] Young Max: Give me another word. Hailey: Table. Young Max: Elbat. See? I can do any word backwards. Give me another one. Hailey: Phone. [silence] Young Max: Give me another one. (dance music playing) [Leo turns on music and does a dance.] Leo: Hailey Hello. Young Max: What's with the dancing? Leo: What do you mean? That's how I always enter a room. Hailey: Cool moves. Leo: Thank you. Hailey: Hey, looks like the change machine's out of quarters. Sounds like a job for the new girl. leaves Young Max: It's so obvious. You like Hailey. Leo: Duh. Young Max: And I like Hailey. Leo: Again-- duh. Young Max: So what do we do? Leo: It's already done. The lady loved my dancing. Young Max: Fine, you may have won the battle, but the war has just begun. Leo: Well, in that case, bombs away. Yo! Hit it. (dance music playing) back to present-day Sydney: The sale tomorrow's gonna be crazy, so I just want to check that we're ready for it. Grandma, how's the register? Judy: Got the card reader for the kids and cash for the old farts. Sydney: How we doing on smoothies, Olive? Olive: These guavas look like quitters, but the mangoes came to play. Sydney: Hunter? Hunter: in Ma'am? Sydney: Tomorrow, if people want a bike that's not on the floor, you're gonna have to assemble it. Are you ready to put together, like, a hundred bikes? Hunter: Better question: are those hundred bikes ready for me? And here's the answer: they're not. Sydney: I like your can-do attitude. Hunter: Ooh-rah! Sydney: That's only for Marines. Hunter: Sorry. leaves Sydney: Judy All quiet on the Dad front? Hunter: her the phone He's napping in his pillow fort. Just like the old days. Max: appears A-ha! (girls screaming) Max: I can't believe you're putting on the bike sale when I told you not to. Sydney: Dad, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, but we can handle it. Max: Really? Where's the sign advertising same-day assembly? Sydney: Over there. Max: Where are the bike horns? Sydney: By the register. (honking bike horn) (moans) Max: Why is it so bright in here? Sydney: I adjusted the lights so the bikes would seem extra shiny. Max: Oh, that is a good idea. Sydney: Dad, you've always been there for us. So for once let us be there for you. Max: Okay, Syd. I believe in you. Sydney: Thanks, Dad. We won't let you down. Max: Now, can you point me in the direction I came in? I do not recall how I got here. to 1992 [In the living room, Judy's sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Max comes over.] Young Max: What's cooking, Mama Bear? Judy: up off the couch What stinks? Young Max: I put on cologne. Judy: With what? A fire hose? (knocking) Young Max: She's here. Judy: Who? Young Max: My coworker, Hailey. I invited her over. You know, just to talk about work and stuff. Judy: Well, you won't be needing a chaperone. The cologne will do the work for me. leaves (exhaling) Young Max: (opens the door) Hailey: Hey, Max. Thanks for inviting me over. Young Max: Hailey, what's up? Come on in. [Hailey comes in and Max was going to close the door but Leo puts his foot in it and avoids it.] Leo: Hey, Buddy! Young Max: Leo? What are you doing here? Hailey: Leo asked if he could come too. That's cool, right? Young Max: Of course it's cool. (quietly to Leo) So not cool. [Leo comes in and sits on the couch next to Hailey.] Hailey: I brought us something to eat. You guys like sushi, don't you? Young Max: Like it? I love it! Leo: Not as much I do! [Hailey opens the lid of the container where the sushi was.] Young Max: Look. Raw fish. Leo: Raw. [They grab the sushi.] Leo: After you. Young Max: No, after you. I thought you loved sushi. Leo: I do, that's why I'm smelling it. Any man of the world knows you have to smell it before you eat it. Max So go ahead, eat it. [Max eats sushi.] Young Max: So good. Like a fishing trip in your mouth. Hailey: Leo, you're not eating. (laughing) [Leo eats the sushi.] Leo: Mmm. Young Max: Mmm-mmm-mmm. Leo: Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm. Hailey: Hey, you guys haven't tried the octopus. Young Max / Leo: Mmmmmm! back to present-day [in the kitchen, Sydney's cooking, Judy comes in wearing pajamas.] (groaning) Sydney: Hey, Grandma. Happy sale day! How pumped are you? (groaning) Sydney: Oh no. No, no, no. Those are your unicorn pajamas. You cannot be sick. The sale starts in an hour! (groaning) [Max comes in.] Max: Oh no, that's your unicorn pajamas. If you're sick and I'm sick that means Sydney's the only one left to run the sale. Sydney: Being in charge of a huge sale at 12? How cool is that? Am I right? Max: Don't worry, sweetie. We'll just cancel. No matter what happens, we've got each other and our health. (coughing) Well, we've got each other. Sydney: No, Dad. I've gotta do this. I'm not gonna let you lose your store. And besides, with a little tea and honey, maybe you'll bounce back. (both groaning) Sydney: Or maybe you won't. [At Reynolds Rides, Sydney's taking care of a client.] Sydney: Thanks for shopping at Reynolds Rides. Hunter, bike going out! Hunter: Copy that. the client Follow me, ma'am. Stay close. [Sydney approaches Olive, who was at the smoothies bar.] Sydney: Hey, guess what? I already sold five bikes. Six if you count the one built for two. Olive: Oh! I do a smoothie for two! (whispering) It just has two straws. Shh! Sydney: Thanks for helping, Olive. We're kicking the sale's butt. Olive: Oh, we're kickin' it. You the woman. Sydney: No, you the woman. [Sydney leaves and goes back to her post.] Costumer #1: Excuse me. I'd like to buy this model in a 22-inch frame. Do you have it? Sydney: Yup. No problem. Our expert assembler will have it done for you in an hour. [Sydney continues to walk.] Costumer #2: Miss, I'd like these larges in a medium, these mediums in a small--, and these smalls-- Sydney: Extra small? Costumer #2: I was gonna say blue. Sydney: Got it. [Sydney arrives at the desk.] Sydney: the costumers Does anyone remember who was next? [all the people raise their hands.] Sydney: Oh boy. to 1992 [Max does a trick with his skateboard.] Leo: Don't waste your time. She's not here. Young Max: Gah! Leo: Give it up. She's not into you. Young Max: No, she's not into you. Leo: Oh yeah? Young Max: Yeah! Leo: Wait. This woman's tearing us apart. There's only one way to settle this. Young Max: Arm wrestling? Leo: Is there any other way? Young Max: Wait. Maybe we should just ask Hailey who she likes. Leo: Nah. What does she have to do with it? [They sit down and start a thumbs-fight.] Leo: Ready? Go. Young Max: You know I'm gonna win this. And then I'm gonna take Hailey out. Leo: Oh yeah? And go where? Young Max: Uh... I don't know. Where would you take her? Leo: Uh, I don't know. What do girls like? Young Max: Flowers and holding hands? Leo: I don't think I'd be comfortable holding hands. Young Max: Me neither. Leo: You know what? I don't think I'm ready for a girl to like me. Young Max: Yeah, this is moving way too fast. [They get up.] Young Max: Well, we're gonna have to let Hailey down easy. Leo: I'm management. I'll handle it. [Haley comes in.] Hailey: Hey, guys. Leo: Hailey, I'm not sure you're aware, but we have a strict company policy that we don't mix work and romance. Just wanted to make that clear before any lines are crossed. Hailey: Cool. I mean I can't imagine any two people in this arcade being romantic, can you? back to present-day [Sydney's taking care of the customers.] Sydney: Here's your receipt. No, no, no. This is your receipt. Well, you know what you bought. You guys can figure it out. Costumer #2: Hi, I need to return all if these. The tags are missing, and I have no receipt. Sydney: Okay, this-- Costumer #2: You're a dear. Thank you. Costumer #1: Miss, I've been waiting two hours for my bike. Sydney: It's coming. Thank you all for your patience. It'll get to everyone as soon as I can. Costumer #3: Hi, maybe you can help me. My racing club is doing a marathon, and all 15 of our bikes got stolen. Do you have these in stock? Sydney: Fifteen expensive racing bikes? I mean 15 bikes? Let me check. Yes, I'll have our mechanic put them together. Costumer #3: Oh, they're not assembled? We have a training ride this afternoon. I might have to go someplace else. Sydney: No, no, no, no. Hunter can have them assembled in a few hours. He can do it standing on his head. Seriously, I've seen him. Costumer #3: Okay. Sydney: Hunter? [Hunter comes in.] Sydney: I just sold 15 bikes. Now, this is gonna put us over the top. All you gotta do is assemble them. Hunter: That might be an issue, ma'am. Sydney: What? Why? Hunter: I seem to have broken both of my hands. Sydney: Oh my gosh! What happened? Hunter: I slipped and broke one. Then I got so mad I punched the wall and broke the other. Sydney: I'm so sorry. You must be in so much pain. Hunter: Yes, ma'am. Permission to scream? Sydney: Okay. Hunter: (screams) Thank you, ma'am. Sydney: Hunter, you should really have that taken care of. Please go to the hospital. Hunter: Yes, ma'am. Ooh-raaah, gah! leaves Sydney: Olive, you gotta help me. Olive: I'm kind of busy. Sydney: No, no. It's urgent! Hunter had to leave. We got to put all the bikes together ourselves. Olive: What?! (blender whirring) Sydney: Lid first, Olive. Lid first! [The scene is cut to Sydney and Olive, who enter the storage room.] Sydney: Olive, you got a store full of costumers. We gotta hurry. Olive: But we're never gonna assemble 15 bikes in two hours! Sydney: You don't know that. It's just a very good guess. [Later on.] Sydney: a bike Here's the first one out of the assembly line. Enjoy! (parts crashing) Olive: How heavy was that bow? Costumer #3: I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to cancel my order. Costumer #1: Mine too. I can't wait any longer. Costumer #2: The service has been horrible. I should've shopped online. [Sydney pulls out a bench and stands on it.] Sydney: Wait! I know things have been... kind of a disaster today, and I'm sorry. You see, my dad's home with the flu. And this sale is so important for us to stay in business, that I thought I could handle it. Crazy, huh? But this is a family business, and I would do anything to keep it going. My dad's given his life to this store, to this community. So please don't leave. Costumer #1: Your dad once fixed my bike when every other store tried to sell me a new one. Costumer #3: He stayed open late one Christmas so I could buy presents. Costumer #2: He let me return the same bike shorts seven times. Costumer #3: I guess we can train in a gym for a day or two. I can wait for the bikes. Costumer #1: And I guess I can wait too. I don't have much going on in my life. Costumer #2: I'll take four more mediums when you get a chance. Sydney: Thank you. Thank you so much! (crowd murmuring) Olive: You did it, Sydney. You saved the store. Sydney: No. We did it. Olive: Thanks, Olive. [They hug each other.] Sydney: We make it look easy, don't we? Olive: No, we don't. Sydney: Not even close. [T''he next morning, in the kitchen.] '''Max:' Morning, Mom. Judy: What, no "mommy"? (baby talk) Looks like my big boy is back. And we're both feeling better. Max: Yeah, I just can't get over what a hero Syd is. Judy: Doesn't surprise me at all. Syd can do anything. She gets that from my half of the family. Max: We're the same half of the family. [Sydney comes in.] Max: There's my rock star! Oh no, that's your sick robe. I didn't give you the flu, did I? (groaning) Max: Let me get you some orange juice. Sydney: Gammy, I need soup for my tum-tum. Judy: Okay, Noodle. Max: Where was this compassion when I was sick? Judy: You're annoying. She's my Noodle.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts